


Unbreakable Though Unfettered

by JenovaVII



Series: Han (Ma) Universe [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bottom Asami, Bottom Yoh, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Canon, Switching, Top Asami, Top Yoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 'The One Where Asami And Yoh Didn't Say Goodbye'. Prequel to 'Floating In Between, Where Our Worlds Collide'. Asami and Yoh's last meeting before the latter leaves to Hong Kong in the mission of infiltrating the Chinese Triad and the Liu Household. Asami/Yoh/Asami. Pre-Takaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Though Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Approximately seven years prior to Volume 1 (as well as shorty after the end of Volume 2)
> 
> A/N: This oneshot would – and does - rightfully belong to the 'Trips To The Past' collection but as it happens during the pre-Takaba era I posted it separately. Just to make it clear, Asami/Takaba is the soul of Viewfinder, for me. I do, though, have a severe adoration for Yoh (almost as dangerous as my obsession with Asami) and I have a huge crush on these two together whenever I can find a proper context for it. It's hot as hell, IMO. That is all.

It was cold outside. Asami didn't know for sure, as he was sitting in his office with the air conditioning system turned on, but he could deduce so. The wind was strong against the trees in front, as seen through the wall of glass; and its haunting sound ghosted around, through the breaches of the windows.

The walls were soundproofed, so there was no way of listening the soft ambiance melody that always envelops Sion, nor the live singers and bands contracted to come and play. The silence was welcome and comforting, letting him focus on the work in front of him with only the wind, his Dunhills, and the clink of his bourbon filled glass as his companions.

Late hours, the digital clock in the corner of his laptop' screen let him know.

He had refused the dinner Kirishima had brought him, hours before, saying he didn't feel any hunger, and had dismissed him, told him to go home and get some deserved rest after all the chaotic happenings in that certain city-state located on China's south coast.

" _Please_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _redirect_ _my_ _own_ _advices_ _against_ _me_ _,_ _Asami_ _-_ _sama_ _."_ , he had said, and then grudgingly left, with Asami's ex to be meal still on the plate.

Asami was half way through his paper work when the pen failed him. He took the opportunity to refill his glass and was adding the ice to the mix when someone knocked thrice at the door.

Had Kirishima forgotten to report something to him and remembered such by now, he would simply contact him by phone instead of coming back; Suoh didn't knock in such a paused manner; everyone else know better than to disturb him directly, instead of choosing one of the two above mentioned men as an intermediator.

Everyone except one person.

Asami put down his glass and knowingly started preparing a second drink. "Come in."

A quiet man by nature, Yoh let himself in soundlessly and stepped up until he stood scant meters from Asami's equally darkly dressed figure. Turning around, two drinks on his hands, Asami came closer to the other man, offering him one. It was accepted unhesitatingly. "Thank you, Boss."

"Hn." Taking a mild gulp, appreciating the taste and the burn of it, Asami dropped his drink on the glass mat and asked, "How shall we do it?"

Mimicking his employer' actions, Yoh wet his throat with amber liquid and freed his hand of the burden soon after. Looking up, his ash gray irises met molten gold one's and, although his stoic expression underwent no change whatsoever, his heart rate quickened in that same instant. He took a step closer.

"How do you want it, Yoh?"

The face in front of him was as unreadable as his own - _-_ and he prided in it - _-_ but he was good at observing people and catching every unspoken thought each line carried, in every nook and cranny. That is how he could see the amusement - _-_ the desire - _-_ the trust - _-_ the man he was in the room with looked at him, thought of him with.

It was all too familiar.

He had no doubts Asami could read the same on his face. Asami was better than him at it - _-_ reading people - _-_ so maybe he could find in his gaze things that even Yoh himself wasn't aware of.

Asami had leaned against the front of his mahogany desk, observing as Yoh stealthily and never looking away from him, has been getting closer. With slow, sure steps. They were now mere inches apart, with their poker faces still intact. Asami had no more than an inch and a half on Yoh in height, and now, with the first lightly reclined against the wooden surface, they were perfectly balanced.

"Do you want me to take you?" The trademark smirk finally revealed itself, released from its cage, and Yoh felt equal parts of dread and lust crawl up from the sole of his feet to the tips of his short midnight bangs. "Or...", drawled the Devil, as he gracefully thrust a hand forward - _-_ "...Do you want to take me?" - _-_ and grasped at the soft fabric of Yoh's ocean blue tie, tracing it with the tip of his fingers.

Yoh let his mouth open for the second time to speak since he had set foot inside the Devil's lair, "Both."

A chuckle was his response.

The question had been as close to rhetorical as it could, for they were both perfectly aware of what the answer would be. Yoh needn't have reacted to the teasing in any form. He had done it anyway.

"I knew you had to be greedy at least in one thing." _Now_ _I_ _know_ _in_ _what_ _._

 _Now_ _you_ _know_ _in_ _what_ _._

"That is fine by me. You know, Yoh...", Asami said as he unbuttoned his own shirt and then got up to neatly fold it over his chair. "I've always thought to myself, how much alike we are."

Yoh took off his shoes and proceeded to unclothe himself of every single piece. He put it all to rest - _-_ the footwear by the love seat, on the floor; and the clothes on top of it.

"But if you didn't come today,"

When Yoh turned, Asami's naked back greeted him. Muscles stretching as he reached the drawer of the desk for the bottle of lubrication. Yoh approached the piece of furniture and deposited a package of condoms on it.

"I'd be disappointed in you for the first time in all these years we have known each other."

Asami stared at the box, then at Yoh.

"We are both clean, but I had no way to know if you would want to without protection." The clarification came promptly from Yoh's lips.

"So you did know I wanted to - _-_ protection issue aside. Still, you had us wait for so long."

It was a declaration. Just that. He had no need to ask Yoh the reason just as he had no need for Yoh to answer.

"Is it not your motto, Asami-sama, that the lengthy waiting will only strengthen the peak when reached."

Asami's mouth was an expert at making even his true, eye reaching smiles look like sarcastic twitches of lips. He eyed the condoms again. "And you planned this ahead of time. I'm pleased.", he dead panned even as he reached for the back of the shorter haired man's neck, who immediately complied and their mouths met easily in their first shared kiss. Their lips moved as they kept their eyes open. It was unhurried, slow, and they were on guard for signs, _any_ signs - _-_ a recognition mission.

 _I_ _have_ _wanted_ _you_ _all_ _this_ _time_ _._

 _Ah_ _._ _I_ _know_ _._

The kiss ended and they separated, just barely. Yoh's knuckles brushed Asami's long strands out of his face.

"We are doing it raw." Asami ordered; informed; dictated.

"Yes, Sir." Yoh listened; acknowledged; obeyed.

"Had you not come through that door in a time limit of two more hours..." A bite between Yoh's ear and jaw.

"...You would have come to my quarters and have me until nine in the morning, approximately."

"Good boy."

It could have been humorous, the exchange. Only it had no humor in it.

 _We_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _live_ _our_ _lives_ _while_ _denying_ _our_ _true_ _selves_ _._

 _We_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _live_ _our_ _lives_ _while_ _denying_ _our_ _true_ _selves_ _._

"I had never before prolonged this much - _-_ not even nearly - _-_ without taking to bed someone I wanted. Make it worth my time, Yoh."

And at Asami's finality, they stopped talking. Asami's palms came up to cradle Yoh's firm globes, pressing into the slight concavities situated on his lower back, forcing their bare crotches to touch.

Lips brushing Asami's jaw bones, leaving wet - _-_ and still far from sloppy, just enough to arouse - _-_ licks down his neckline to his shoulder. Fists languidly making their way, downwards, until he felt warm, hard twin tubes of flesh and enclosed them in his firm grip. The next time their lips came together, their eyes were no longer open, but their movements were still lazy, even as their tongues invaded the other' mouth to map out the until then foreign cavities.

As the slightly shorter man stroked their erections, slowly, and from the heads started flowing tiny droplets of liquid excitement, Asami flicked open the lube. He gripped Yoh's free hand and coated his fingers with slick substance, guiding them down his own back until they reached his buttocks.

Their visions locked again.

Firm, wet digits probing deliberately between Asami's ass crack, finding his puckered entrance, circling it for a short moment before pressing inside – one knuckle after another, until the entirety of his middle finger was surrounded by hot flesh.

They kissed skillfully, never rushing. Asami's own lubed digits feeling around, moving to penetrate Yoh's opening with equal intent, rubbing at his prostate gland with his finger tips. Their members throbbed, dribbling pre come and engorged with blood, the weight of them in Yoh's grasp, and he steadily, gradually increased in speed. They breathed hard, silently; their skin warm to the touch, flush from arousal.

Short, dark, spiky hair caressed by Asami's free hand. He'd always thought is would be prickly upon contact but, as he touched it, again and again, his fingers wishing to drown on it, the only feeling it gave was of softness - _-_ the perfect contrast with its wearer' exterior, what with that impenetrable look he portrays.  
  
 _Just_ _like_ _me_ _._ And at that chain of thought, Asami grinned into the kiss. Yoh rubbed their noses together. The younger man abandoned Yoh's hair and grasped his chin, tilting it up just so. He racked his teeth down his throat, leaving the skin tingling for more of the harsh treatment.

"I am going to mark you.", he rumbled, deep and husky, voice filled with sin. He didn't wait for a reply but the mist eyed male had already - automatically - mechanically - bared himself to what would come. Willingly.

White fangs deep, piercing the pulse, the overflowing scarlet treasure peeking from the holes born of possession. As his owner feasted on his life, Yoh allowed a small smile to take over his features.

Saliva licked and spread upon the wounds. The chain smoker resurfaced from the hidden shadow of the other male's nape.

"I had never seen you smile before."

The commentary was mildly amused, as the light, barely there change in Yoh's expression already started to fade.

"I find myself liking the sight. Pity I most probably will never have the opportunity to look at it a second time.", Asami honestly admitted as he disentangled them and lay on the desk on his stomach. He supports himself on his hand and lets his legs move apart distance enough to allow the other to move and settle himself in between them. "You have the first turn. After I am done with you, you will not be able to move your hips."

Yoh felt Asami's toned flesh up and down, stroking his back with firm, unfaltering palms. A passing caress through the junction of his arm. Reaching downwards still, he spread Asami's ass cheeks with both hands and felt for the right spot with the tip of his length. "I have always thought to myself how incredibly beautiful you are."

He reached for the bottle himself this time, slicking his hands, and lavished the wetness all over his jutting cock. Yoh realigned himself at the just a shade lighter haired man' entrance and breached him without delay.

Asami opened up for him, accepting his thickness with overwhelming pressure. Yoh carefully started a series of shallow, slow thrusts - _-_ careful _not_ with not causing any pain, no, because this is Asami; but in searching for the spot that would bring out the most pleasurable sensation out of his partner.

As he expected, Asami is infuriatingly non vocal in the course of the sexual act. They both are. Being the same, Yoh knew what to look for; so he lowered himself until his chest was feeling the back of the man who lay beneath him, until they were plastered together, and draped his hand around Asami's narrow, worked middle, securing his rock hard erection in his hand tightly. Until he could listen to the nearly impossible to catch gasp that Asami's throat tripped onto, as the head of his penis brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside, and he could feel the stronger throb of Asami's drenched cock on his grasp.

When he found it, one of Asami's slightly sweaty palms left the coolness of the desk to fondle at Yoh's buttocks, using it as more leverage to push back against him as well as to pull him in further inside. Long, deep strokes, prolonging the pleasure, delaying the end. Yoh licked at the small beads of sweat that sprang from the almost tan skin, testing the limits allowed as he lightly dragged his teeth along the back of Asami's neck, just short of biting into the inviting piece of skin, silently voicing his request.

Nails dug into his ass and he let his canines penetrate above just as his penis penetrated below.

No sounds, but their ragged pants in harmony and the beat of the few droplets of rain hitting the glass of the windows as it started pouring outside.

Silently agreeing on reaching their climax soon now, Yoh sped up the movement of his hips, while leaving bite marks all around Asami's shoulder blades. His superior moved with him - _-_ against him - _-_ meeting his thrusts with as much want as his own. Yoh had a fleeting thought about longing to watch Asami's face as he reached orgasm but then Asami was shoving his finger up his ass again, harshly, and he was shoving inside deep and hard in response, and Asami was arching and clenching and they were both hissing as they were coming and going taut with the force of it.

A couple of minutes, or not even, was all it took for them to calm down from the high. Yoh was slipping out, still half hard, until he was all out and his come started to drip from between _Asami_ _-_ _sama_ _'_ _s_ insides and by then he was fully erect again.

"I cannot say they have been many but you are, by far, the best top I have ever had." Asami's no nonsense baritone dragged out, as if he was reading a weapon shopping list instead of being just recuperating from a mind blowing orgasm and giving critiques regarding his same sex partner' sexual prowess. Yoh actually felt like laughing, and maybe saying thanks while getting barely - _-_ if at all - _-_ flustered at being complimented by such a - _-_ no, by _the_ most dominant, demanding person he has even made acquaintance with. But then he remembered Asami's comment on his ghost of a smile and, with a pang of... sadness? - _-_ and possibly some future regret - chose to repress the urge, opting for the (not really) professional(erish) way out.  
  
"It is my pleasure to please you." Yoh let himself fall to his knees in front of Asami, who was still leaning on the desk, only now turned to him. Grabbing the sharp hips, his tongue peeked out through the set of pale lips to lave from Asami's balls, to his lower, inner thigh - _-_ catching the essence of his own come as he licked his way down. Then up, to the toned stomach. And then his muscled, wet appendage was delving to twirl once inside Asami's navel, just to move downwards again, to nip at the once again hard shaft.

He licked it one more time, and then leaned back, to lie on the floor, supported by his elbows. Yoh was spreading his legs to present himself - _-_ naked, and excited, and waiting. Another smirk, more pronounced - _-_ predatory - _-_ showed up on Asami's face.

Asami went to the annexed bathroom and came back with a wet towel. Yoh noticed he had already cleaned himself on the way as he wasted no time in reaching for the bottle on the table and resting it on the floor, to the left of Yoh's feet. Then he had started wiping the stickiness left on Yoh's length. Yoh visibly shuddered at the actions to his sensitized organ and Asami's lip curved upwards proportionally.

Towel discarded, erection coated with one hand as he, once again, fucked Yoh with re-lubed fingers with the other. Yoh allowed his eyes to flutter shut. "You have been with a man before."

It wasn't a question.

He let his head fall back in pleasure. "Yes."

"Not on the bottom."

Again, not a question.

"No.", he whispered, without his voice breaking, as Asami's fingers seemed to lick at his prostate on the way out. A second of interval and then Asami's cock was threatening to break in and enter and not only substitute the digits but to provide Yoh with a much bigger, stronger stimulation. He found himself clenching, and his pulse heightening in anticipation. He knew better, though, so he relaxed his whole being, just like in meditation.

And then he was first feeling, and then seeing - _-_ as he finally re opened his eyelids - _-_ Asami's hand lifting his legs and fitting them on his shoulders. The ground would leave him sore all over (both of them actually; Asami's knees would surely complain too) and that was exactly how he wanted it. This was the best position for taking it for the first time and, while the desk wouldn't have been a bad choice, it wouldn't provide as much room for maneuvering, and the softness of the sofa would defeat the purpose of Yoh choosing the floor _precisely_ because it wanted it to hurt - _-_ hurt his whole body, inside and out. Wanted it to leave marks, wanted to be able remember it for as long as the pain remained in him, on him. He already knew that the next day, and the day after, and the day after that (and maybe the following one as well, or maybe he'd already forgotten it by them) he would be staring at his reflection in the mirror, tracing the reminders, the marks his owner had left on his body, his mind, his life.

And they were miles away now, would be years and, most likely, the rest of their lives away, soon enough. And the bruises would fade, the memories of the exact sensations of both pain and of pleasure would blur, and their contract would eventually come to an end. But their bond alone would not break, and would only die with them. And Yoh knew he would think of it with satisfaction, with fondness - _-_ not love, never love; it would be the end of both of them. With never ending respect, trust, loyalty, and fulfilled (at least for that one time) desire. No regrets, never regrets: that it didn't happen, that they had let the moment escape them; nor that it _did_ happen.

Because they aren't the type to look at life from the side, as it passes by, fading away, faster than a flash of lightening, as they hide their real nature.

Not that. Never that.

So Yoh bit his lip at being entered, and came crashing back to the present time.

"Don't go rushing ahead of me. We are still here.", Asami said, and Yoh knew the meaning of it: to not rush to a future where they would no longer be side by side, back to back; that they were still _here_ , in Japan, Shinjuku, Sion. In Asami's office - _-_ Asami-sama's office - _-_ the Boss' office - _-_ his friend's office - _-_ Ryuu's office. Not in Hong Kong; not in prison; not with Fei Long - not under Fei Long, not above Fei Long. Not yet.

At least... not yet.

So they took their time, consuming one another with the accumulated hunger of longer than a decade since they had first laid eyes on each other - _-_ still kids, still on the bottom of the food chain, learning, growing, making their way up, knife and gun and blood and having each other' six from then on. Until now. Even now. And for the time they have left. Only that won't ever change, only that won't ever morph. Not evolve, nor regress. It will stagnate and remain frozen in time. Not in place, for they will - _-_ would - _-_ were already - _-_ undoubtedly part(ing), but in time, so wherever they are, that one thing is the never changing truth of their dark World.

Asami moved, putting pressure in all the right spots, watching Yoh's face, expressionless at the image of his own. Only their eyes - _-_ truly windows to the soul - _-_ and their parted lips, their glistering lips, that permitted the passage of the warm, little colorless clouds of air, showed their want and increasing arousal.

One of Asami's hand traveled to Yoh's throat, touching, pressing, proving he was there - _-_ proving his as well as _his_ presence - _-_ and the other palmed the heaving chest, brushing a pebbled nipple with fingertips after he lowered Yoh's legs to lay them on his own thighs.

Yoh crossed his legs and dug his ankles into Asami's back, encouraging him. Their rhythm got faster and harder - _-_ brutal - _-_ and they quietly, harshly, with much trained control, rode the waves of electric sensation that ran through their entire bodies - starting from their crotches, seeming to set alight little bolts, powerfully charged, on their nerve endings - _-_ very much like the storm that now wrecked outside of Sion's building.

They fucked now, and fought, for control - _-_ to maintain control - _-_ to not moan; to not say anything they didn't mean, or worse, that they _did_ mean.

There came the last few thrusts and strokes and they were jerking and releasing for the second time - _-_ Asami inside that coiling heat; Yoh all over himself, all over Asami, all over both of them - _-_ and they didn't moan (or did they?) but they did groan something quite low in decibels and intelligible to anyone but their own selves (or was it?). And then it was over.

So long, and yet so fast; so quickly coming to an end. After such a long wait it wasn't enough, it would never be enough; and they knew it.

Two pairs of eyes, half lidded, found the wall clock pointing seven AM. The blinds were lowered - _-_ so the sun wouldn't come in - _-_ but it was still raining, hard, and it was dark as the bottom of the sea out there, anyway.

Kirishima hadn't come strolling in by six, as it was habitual. He _knew_. They wouldn't be disturbed.

Yoh nudged him with his calves and pulled him into an embrace with the whole of his strong arms around his just as strong back. Even like this - _-_ entangled, with one's dick buried inside the others' ass, their semen slick where their bodies joined - _-_ they still felt more like brothers than lovers.

 _The_ _term_ _'_ _incestuous_ _fuckers_ _', although non oficially,_ _would_ _not_ _be_ _wasted_ _on_ _us._ _,_ Asami thought immorally, only with formal wording. Yoh thought exactly the same, though going for the a nor really but still more crass shortened version, after the flow of endorphins already exploding inside, with a: _Incestuous_ _fuckers_ , only.

They were silent. Their inner thinking process much too similar to share aloud. Asami pressed their lips together, not kissing, just touching, just...

Their eyes open. Fully open.

"Again." Yoh _demanded_.  
  
Asami _obliged_.

The rain let up outside.  
  
*

They fucked each other' brains out until half past eight. Then they showered separately, redressed and exchanged a rather - _-_ seemingly, for outsiders; for anyone that not the two of them - _-_ cold and detached last minute confirmation and trade of information. Yoh's new ID, remaining documents and perfectly falsified papers were ready. His arrest planned and prepared.

"Ryuu. I'm going."

Asami was already sitting and changing the ink charge of his pen when Yoh shut the door behind him. He was going to start reading the rest of the reports but instead got up, drew up the Venetian blinds, then opened the window. It smelled of rain, and earth and life. The clouds were dispersing with laziness and uncovering the light blue sky underneath.

"Looks like the sun will shine today, after all.", came the sun mocking tone. He reached for his jacket - which still lay draped around the arm of his reclining chair - and his hand brought back with it a zippo and a cigarette that he lit up and immediately sucked on, letting the smoke of cancer make up for the brightness uncovering outside.

A single, meaningful knock at the door. Characteristically Kirishima. Now he would be reprimanded, if not with voiced words at least with death glares blazing through fine rectangles of glass: for not eating dinner; for having sex all through dawn until morning; for not sleeping; and for not having yet eaten breakfast. All in a way that he couldn't even ignore or dismiss, in its entirety, even though _h_ e was the boss and Kirishima... was not. Because Kirishima just had that mother like personality - more than his mother would ever obtain if she reincarnated a thousand and fifty eight more times as a female and kept on giving birth - that no one could really go against.

All in all, a normal day. A regular, monotonous day, filled with drug dealing, weapon trafficking, club managing, paper signing, a drink, tobacco and his Glock. Everything, the same as always.

Minus Yoh.

"Come in."

"Asami-sama-", started a certain glasses wearing male - _-_ who happened to be his Right Hand - _-_ as he stepped in with almost perfectly masked irritation, and deposited an elegant tray, which carried above it an unblemished white cup filled with contrastingly black coffee. And a new pack of cigarettes, left on the corner of the desk. He started gathering and alphabetically organizing the files Asami had already gone over the night before, while attempting to convince him to take a couple of days off.

Asami smirked as he looked at the window to see a plane high in the in the midst of being cleaned blue sky, flying above the few gray clouds still scattered here and there. He took a last drag and put out the cigarette. He got up from his seat, putting the carton in his trouser' pocket and sipped the bitter liquid.  
  
"Sure,"

Kirishima's expression faltered, as if he couldn't decide to be happy for his employer agreeing so quickly to his... more of a plead than advice. Because he knew better - much, _much_ better - that to believe it could have been that eas - _-_

"As long as you come with me."

"..." A sigh fled his lips as he lifted his fingers to accommodate the glasses attempting to slide on the symmetrical bridge of his nose. _I_ _knew_ _it_ _._

Asami had already left the office, leather shoes leading him through the corridor, when he talked again, without turning back around. "With me, Kirishima. I'm hungry."

 _Hopeless_ _._ _He_ _i_ _s_ _hopeless_ _._ He gave up on the papers, for the moment, and went around the working desk, grabbing Asami's jacket from the chair and bringing it with him. "Yes, Boss."

He made it to the door but went back to shut the window. He opted for not closing the curtains, even as he had no doubt that Asami wasn't going to return to the office that day anymore. He locked the door as he left the room.

Inside the empty, soundproofed four walls of the office, the sound of the steps as Kirishima followed behind to catch up with Asami were considered, by all means, nonexistent.  
  
*

Out on the streets, a pale looking rainbow bridged together the just gone squall and the current peeping tom of a sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I was - am - erm, kind of 'high' (I'll let you take that in any way you wish) while transcribing, and editing, this from paper to Word and, while I do not externally exhibit any behavioral changes about such things, I cannot be sure of my proofreading skills. Any grammatical mistakes spotted, it would be great to be told about.


End file.
